dnddomhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 Part 1 "Seas and Storms"
Session #3 (Part 2): 6/9/2019 11 Vesarim 2349 of the 5th Age Recap * A month has passed since the battle of Telphin. * Since the death of Vecna, the Dark Shroud has dissipated and brought about a new phenomenon known as Dead Water. And the draconic kingdom of Arkinash has declared war on Elbereth. * In the intervening month the party has paid for their new ship, The Red Lion, to be repaired by the master shipwright in Kormas. * Taran Lamoth stepped down as ruler or Kormas after Saria was unmasked as a necromancer. Loray Sirothian siezed power until a new ruler can be sent from the Elberen Court. * While they waited for the repairs to be finished, each of the party members keeps busy with different activities. ** Liosynth took up many of the responsibilities left behind by the now imprisoned Saria Lamoth, including becoming a patron of a local orphanage. She also aided the Temple of Corellon in healing a pox that broke out in the lower wards of Kormas. ** Thokk joined a bare-knuckle boxing league in Kormas. Over the month he rose to prominence in the league and ultimately won the championship. He also helped Markus Wyvvernjack to train new soldiers to replace those who were lost in the battle. ** Kandra began performing heists for the Three Copper Network that benefitted the needy, she also spent a great deal of time training her wolf pup, whom she named Hermes, after the patron god of thieves. ** Vendrin helped Harkle to investigate the appearance of this new god of undeath and participated in a handful of minor planar adventures with him. Vendrin also threw public support behind the decisions of Markus Wyvvernjack, and made moves in aristocratic circles to advance his family's standing. * Each party member was approached by a runner who informed them that the ship repairs had been completed. * The party reconvened and were led on a tour of the ship by the master shipwright, Esarim. * As they finished with the tour they witnessed a Triton being rebuffed by a member of the Black Scales, a dragonborn mercenary organization, and being left on the docks with a shipment of cargo and no ship to take it. * Kandra quickly offered the services of the Red Lion and the party begrudgingly agreed to the job. * The party took the time to wrap up some loose ends in town before they ship off and then went to hire a crew for their ship. * Kandra and Thokk interviewed candidates for Bosun, and Vendrin hired the soldier, Rolan, who helped them defeat Glomdraught on as a sailor. * The party regrouped at the Emerald Eye tavern to finalize their hires and ended up hiring an Okam named Rain as a sailor and a dwarf named Skord as bosun. * Skord suggested to the party that it might be a good idea to find a ships boy/girl to perform minor tasks on the ship in exchange for being taught to sail. Liosynth knew of an orphan who would be perfect, a 9 year old human girl named Tyri. * Harkel reached out to the party to ask them for help, having divined that the path they were following could help them find a lead on the cults of Kyuss. He asked them to entreat Artek to help them, as he is a master of divination and the reading of omens and portents. * The ship set sail with the next mornings tide and got halfway into their day before trouble found them. * They were attacked by a giant shark, and though Tyri was saved, Skord lost a foot to the beast. Notes The total cost of paying the crew each day came out to 10gp. In addition, Rain is guaranteed 1/5 of the loot from any ship they do battle with. Harkel gave the group a sending stone so they could keep in contact.